


Clear

by Needtodo



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needtodo/pseuds/Needtodo
Summary: Its Godric's welcome home party and Sookie suddenly sees things much differently.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Sookie Stackhouse, Godric/Eric Northman, Godric/Sookie Stackhouse
Comments: 22
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the Viking Trubie for the fantastic beta-work

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

"Thank you very much for lending me this."

Sookie tentatively stroked the crisp white jacket that currently covered her mangled dress. She was grateful for the generosity of the woman standing in front of her. It was a small framed woman with dark hair that was pulled up into an elaborate bun on the back of her head. The woman shrugged and smiled politely.

"Well, you were all muddled up and I had this clearing jacket. It was obvious that you needed it. So it was my pleasure. I just hope it's strong enough in itself." Her smile expanded.

Sookie thought it was a strange choice of words but the woman did have a strong accent, so she just chalked the strange wording up to inexperience with the English language. She probably meant the jacket was bought on a clearance sale or something.

"I understand you were mixed up in that mess at the FoTS. What's your profession?" The woman asked, obviously not understanding what a human girl was doing rescuing an ancient vampire. Sookie understood her conundrum.

"Yeah...actually, I'm just a barmaid." Sookie threw the woman an apologetic smile; she was not going to elaborate. Keeping her manners in mind, Sookie asked the woman a question.

"What's your occupation?"

"Oh, I right." She answered.

"You write?" Sookie clarified thinking she heard the woman saying "Right" and not "Write."

"Yeah, I right wrongs." The woman said and smiled a megawatt smile. It didn't make any sense to Sookie but again she just chalked it up to the woman's strange accent and inexperience with the English language.

"I travel the world and Right; going from place to place, and now I'm here." The woman let her eyes wander the room lingering a short moment on both Eric and Godric before returning all of her attention on Sookie.

"That must be interesting but I'm not sure I could do without colleagues in my line of work." Sookie trailed off.

"I understand what you are saying, but I have a lot of colleagues scattered around the world. We do sometimes cooperate in righting wrongs. That is so much fun. We have a whole community." The woman looked almost gleeful as her smile broadened even more as she patted Sookie's arm.

There was a significant change in the woman's conduct as Bill appeared at Sookie's side. Her smile suffered an instant power failure. She kept her eyes off Bill as she made a hasty goodbye to Sookie then disappeared. Sookie thought it odd but didn't really know the woman and forgot about her almost as soon as she was out of her sight.

She let her eyes wander around the room.

The house was open planed and big windows dominated the rooms facing an extensive garden. The rooms would be bright and airy in the day in sharp contrast to Bill's moldy dark mansion. This didn't scream vampire in the way most preconceptions went.

Sookie contemplated the difference between a human party and a vampire one. The level of noise certainly was different. Vampire hearing was exceptionally good so there was no need to speak up. Then there was the underlying feel of power-circles emitting from the oldest vampires in the room. It manifested itself in the way people moved around the area.

Everything moved in circles with the oldest vampires in their midst like moons round planets and in this, one vampire was the sun in which everything revolved. Sookie felt her eyes persistently moving towards her savior. The thought of Godric getting to her rescue just a few minutes later sent shudders down her spine and an underlying nausea lingered in her throat.

Scoping round the room, she caught a stray thought from the man manning the bar.

_So fucking stupid! How can we run out of ice this early in the night? It will take at least 20 minutes to get some more. Damn it, I think I blew this gig._

Bill was still by her side and she tried to engage in the conversation but somehow she just felt detached, answering _yes_ and _no_ in hopefully the right places. In an attempt to concentrate on Bill, she hadn't seen him in two days after all, she added a question to Bill's endless chattering.

"It's a beautiful house Godric has here, so bright an airy. I thought vampires liked the dark and gloomy?"

"Oh, I doubt that his dungeons in the basement are bright and airy." Bill volunteered.

"Dungeons?" Sookie looked fully at Bill for the first time that night. Where was he going with this?

"Yes, dungeons filled no doubt with the poor people that have rubbed the Sheriff the wrong way. Godric is one of the most feared vampires in this world. Supes and vampires would best not get on the wrong side of the Gaul." Bill looked positively gleaming with that information.

"The nickname, Boy of Death has proven a little too true for a lot of our kind in the past." Bill was almost bursting with smugness which looked odd on the face of the vampire that usually sported a facial expression that looked constipated.

Irritated by his blatant attempt to discredit Godric in her eyes, not unlike the way he usually did with Eric she realized, Sookie searched her brain for a way to get Bill out of her hair for just a little while.

"Bill, I need to sit down and I would really like some water with ice, would you get it for me, please?" Sookie was aware of her not so nice motives for wanting the water with ice. But he actually was acting like an a-hole and hadn't even tried to explain why he didn't come to her rescue and had yet to enquire in regards to her wellbeing.

She had been restrained in that basement for two days hoping; no, counting on his ability to find her through the blood. Now, she just wanted him gone so she could do the thing she had felt like the whole party, watch Godric in peace. Gran had brought her up better but she almost got raped and killed today so she was entitled to a bit of indulgence in bad behavior, was she not?

"Of course, Sookeh. It will take a bit of time as I hear from the commotion in the bar that we are fresh out of ice." Bill steered her to the nearest sofa which as it turned out had a direct view of Godric, exactly as Sookie had observed while scooping out the room. Bill left and Sookie sighed in relief slamming up her shields completely to focus entirely on the ancient vampire with the gentle demeanor. Focusing her eyes and mind on him Sookie felt the peace she had initially felt the first time she met Bill, a feeling that had for some reason escaped her for a while now.

Vampires and humans were paying their respects, all of them stopping in a respectful distance nodding their heads. Godric spoke with them all and even patted a few humans including Jason on the shoulder, a very un-vampire thing to do. Godric was standing in front of an armchair dressed in soft fabrics in almost the same shade of gray as the armchair. He was maybe only two to three inches taller than her but despite his small frame he exuded strength and in that sense even Eric looked somehow smaller than Godric.

Sookie let her eyes travel from the light brown hair with blonde highlights to the gray-blue eyes incased in thick black eyelashes. The eyes were deep and sad and only lit up with humor a few times when he spoke with Jason and with Stan. The mouth was strong and full-lipped with corners that crinkled simultaneously with the appearance of light in his eyes. Sookie caught herself licking her lips as she studied the curve of Godric's bottom lip. She felt an urge to touch the lips with her own.

The jaw was strong and the overall impression was a beautiful young face. Sookie guessed he was turned around his late teens or early twenties. The neck was strong and shoulders broad, a witness no doubt to hard manual labor and Sookie suspected that wielding a sword had something to do with it too.

Sookie clenched her hands and placed her surprisingly sweaty hands on the bottom of the jacket rubbing them gently to wipe off some of the moisture. It grounded her and made her somehow see Godric clearer. At that moment Godric sat down on the armchair and didn't seem to notice her scrutinizing but to her mortification someone else did.

Eric had stayed near Godric all evening and his eyes locked with Sookie's with a knowing smirk on his lips embarrassing Sookie to look away a few seconds but her eyes kept returning to Godric. She couldn't help herself.

His tattoos that peeked out from the shirt collar intrigued her, trying to guess the extent of the artwork she stood up a moment to try peeking under the shirt. She felt a tingling in her fingers wanting to trace the ink around his collarbone. She slumped back in the sofa sighing heavily. She asked herself why she acted like this. And why Godric had this effect on her?

Her eyes back on Godric, she studied his hands, they are expressive hands conveying the same sorrow as his eyes, almost cradling nothingness in front of him. Sookie's palms twitched and a strong urged to fill his empty hands with hers almost brought her to her feet again. Sookie shook her head disbelieving her own thoughts. What was wrong with her? An ancient vampire didn't need her comfort; it was delusional to think so. She didn't know him and he didn't know her. They had met briefly and although he had saved her from rape and possibly death, why should he have any interest in her concern for him?

Isabel approached Godric and bent down close to his ear whispering something. Sookie looked on in fascination as Godric whispered back in Isabel's ear, almost feeling the wisps of air on her own ear sending delicious shivers down the pit of her stomach.

The sofa dipped beside her and she figured Bill was back but kept her attention on Godric waiting for Bill to initiate contact.

She felt Bill leaning in close to her ear and whispered, "See something you like?" It wasn't Bill, it was Eric. Sookie flushed beat red in seconds, deeply embarrassed.

"Um, I….." Was not a very articulate answer, but she managed as she looked away from Eric and in the opposite direction of Godric trying to get a grip on herself.

"Don't play coy with me Sookie. I have seen your interest in my Maker." Eric stated bluntly with an obvious leer in his voice. He leaned closer putting an arm behind her to rest on the back of the sofa.

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about." Sookie huffed. This was humiliating to say the least but she was able to gain control over her blush and looked at Eric.

"He saved my life and I'm just keeping an eye out for him. He looks so sad. I'm concerned that he didn't try to escape earlier himself." Sookie was surprised at her own openness towards Eric and realized that her concern was real and deep.

"What are you saying? That he was there of his own accord?" Eric looked angry with fangs threatening to come all the way down. His voice was low. He had now turned his body around and encircled Sookie in the sofa. Whether it was meant as a threat or a warning Sookie didn't care, his closeness and anger exhilarated her to the point she could feel the emotion shine through her eyes. The emotions surprised her but didn't make her stop and think, it was pure instinct.

Eric looked surprised at her for a split second before his face went blank.

"Um, I don't know. But it's the feeling I'm getting." Sookie offered as they both calmed down. Eric softly laid his left hand on her right shoulder and took her left hand in his right. Sitting there with Eric so close and intimate, Sookie had no trouble shutting everything else out. Calm and contentment spread through her like the warmth from a fireplace on a cold night. She offered a small smile and it was reciprocated by Eric to her and his surprise. How long they sat there smiling in silence she didn't know but it solidified her feeling of calm.

"Have you talked to him?" Eric broke the silence mentioning towards Godric.

"No."

"Come."

Eric stood and pulled Sookie to her feet and directed her towards Godric. She suddenly felt like a teenage girl going up to a boy she liked; excited, embarrassed, scared and determined.

"Eric I don't think…." She trailed off as he hauled her towards Godric who in turn sat totally still in his chair. No one was approaching the temporarily missed Sheriff at this moment and he was sitting there in solitude.

"Godric, you remember Sookie Stackhouse." Eric took a bow before Godric and pushed Sookie in front of the ancient vampire.

"Um, hi!" Sookie exclaimed nervously. Godric rose to his feet and stepped forward stopping only five inches from her, way to close for a vampire and way to close for a human, effectively invading her personal space.

"Hello, little one, I'm pleased to see you here with my Child by your side." Godric's soft baritone voice filled her ears and her hands automatically went forward and grabbed Godric's filling the emptiness with her slightly trembling hands. She saw Eric's large frame twitch in the corner of her eye. Godric didn't remove his hands but his eyes went wide and he leaned in closer and inhaled near her neck.

"Did you have some of my Child's blood Miss Stackhouse?" He asked from somewhere near her neck and she saw a curious expression spread on Eric's face.

"Eww! No." The experience of taking Bill's blood always gave her an unsettled stomach and the thought of having Eric's blood, someone she was not even on very friendly terms with, irked her. Godric chuckled softly in her ear before straightening up and looked into her eyes. He examined her with a concerned expression on his face.

"We need to have some privacy. Come, little one." Without hesitation Sookie followed. Godric led her into what looked like an office, Eric hot on their trails.

"Leave us, Child." Godric said with a gentle voice but with an underlying influence that filled the office with a faint humming.

"Yes Godric." Eric complied but not without sending Sookie a raised brow and a knowing smirk before leaving and shutting the door. She realized what Eric was implying but had a really hard time imagining Godric overstepping his boundaries.

Sookie studied the office as Godric led her towards two recliners placed in the corner of the room. The office had white walls, big windows and a modern interior. By the windows there was two giant chili plants filled with ripe red fruits. Godric followed the direction of her eyes and smiled.

"I like the smell of freshly cut chilies. They scratch the nose and make me sneeze…Vampires don't sneeze." Humor penetrated the sadness in his eyes and he shrugged his shoulders; another thing that vampires didn't do, as far as Sookie had experienced. She couldn't help but smile back as she sat down. Godric grabbed her hand and focused all his attention on her making her feel very self-conscious.

"We need to discuss two things of importance little one. First of all, I fear you are in some kind of danger." Sookie's heart started to pound harder at his words.

"There is a dark interference in your blood. Someone is trying to control you. I fear my kind is going to hurt you gravely, Miss Stackhouse. Have you ingested any vampire blood to your knowledge and in that case, do you know the source of the blood?" Godric looked apologetic and a bit disgusted as he relayed the facts as he saw them. He keenly observed her reaction.

The ability to observe a vampire's blood intentions in humans was one of the ancient vampires many hidden abilities. One that had only just developed in the last fifty decades and as such one that not even his child knew about.

Sookie looked shocked. Her eyes widened as she unconsciously shook her head while strengthening her hold on Godric's hand.

"No! What? I don't understand…Bill…" She couldn't compose a coherent response as the thoughts in her head were in chaos. She gave up and looked down at her feet. Godric quietly rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb waiting for her to compose herself. After a few minutes she sighed and looked Godric in the eyes.

"Yes, I had vampire blood. The source is Bill Compton, my neighbor and sort of boyfriend." Then she went on telling Godric about the drainers and the beating.

"Does my child know of these drainers and the beating?"

"I don't think so, why?"

"As the Sheriff of the area it is his duty to handle those kinds of problems as its every vampire's duty within the area to rapport such incidents or crimes." Godric's face had moved closer to hers as he spoke keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"I'm afraid that you have been the victim of deception from the point of that incident. You cannot fully trust any emotions or feelings you may have experienced towards others in that period." Godric leaned in further and brushed her cheek with his free hand. He was brushing away tears. Sookie realized they were falling heavily from her eyes.

"So this dark interference in my blood is from Bill. I'm positive I have not ingested blood from others but why did you ask if I had any of Eric's blood? Do you suspect him of deception as well?" The initial shock had subsided and Sookie's underlying robust psyche was making itself known and she wanted answers.

"I would not put it past him to try and lure you into some kind of mischievousness…" Godric chuckled. "…but my child would never use the blood to control or other despicable usages. The blood is sacred to us." He took an unnecessary breath and continued answering her questions.

"I feel a connection to you that I would normally associate with a connection by blood and as Eric is my child I would have a faint connection to you. That would explain the connection and as you do not, the connection must be of another nature." Sookie raised her brow urging Godric to go on.

"The connection feels muddled by the dark interference and therefore it's not possible for me to be certain of the nature of our connection." Sookie was now holding on to Godric's hands with both of hers squeezing harder and harder as he conveyed the situation.

"Have you experienced any kind of connection or pull towards my child or me, Miss Stackhouse? I noticed your interest earlier this evening." Sookie immediately felt embarrassed thinking back at her blatant starring earlier.

"I guess I kind of did, towards you I mean." She reluctantly volunteered and blushed yet again and let go of his hands.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed little one, but I must admit I enjoy your blushing immensely, it makes your smell even more profound. Ah, and what a delight it is." He said giving her a smirk with a little fang showing. At that moment the similarities between Godric and Eric shone through loud and clear and giggles started to escape Sookie.

"Oh, my god! That's such an Eric thing to say." She let out between the giggles.

"Where do think he picked it up?" He said and raised a brow and at that moment her giggles turned into full on laughter. Godric started laughing with her and she felt relief spread in her body and the tension of the situation fizzled out.

"Can I do anything against the influential blood in me?" Sookie asked sorry for bringing the light hearted moment to an end.

"Only death or an older vampire's blood will eradicate the power of the blood." At that Godric looked as though Sookie's problems were his personal responsibility.

"It is not your responsibility. I brought this on myself." Sookie sighed. "Is there nothing I can do on my own?" She continued; finding the thought of killing Bill off-putting and the thought of ingesting another vampire's blood just as bad.

"There is a slight possibility that with some practice you are capable of distinguishing between your own feelings and imposed ones, even overrule the foreign ones." Godric offered but Sookie could see the doubt in his eyes. There was some commotion outside the office door and suddenly the door flew open and Bill charged in with Eric in hot pursuit.

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again; thank you Viking Trubie for the beta-work

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

"What the hell Sookeh? What are you doing?" He growled, glaring at Sookie. He then turned to Godric, "Sheriff, she is MINE!" The last word was a roar and Bill looked like he was about to explode.

"Sookeh, step away from him, he is a master manipulator. He just wants to take you away from me and get his blood into you so he can control you." Bill's voice was a low malicious growl.

Sookie felt a sudden rage and hatred towards Godric and blamed herself for being sucked in so easily and being so stupid. She really could not stand the ancient vampire so how could she sit there and let him get to her so easily?

"I'm sorry Bill. I'm such an idiot. But luckily nothing happened!" The last word was spat at Godric. She grabbed Bill's outstretched hand and they stormed out of the office. Near the end of the main room they stopped in front of a dark haired woman, a vampire. The woman was leaning up against a half wall using the top as a table for her glass of blood.

At first Sookie thought the woman looked everything but classy or nice but as Bill began to introduce the woman her feelings shifted and she could see that she had let her not so pretty judgmental side get the better of her. Lorena was quite beautiful and oozed calm and friendliness. Sookie found herself smiling broadly and wanting to please Lorena.

"So you are what all the fuss is about. I really don't see the attraction…" She turned to Bill. "Bill, I can see what you mean. That smile is just off putting and now she has misbehaved." Lorena said with a sigh and tilted her head in direction of Bill. Sookie was curious to hear his response to what Lorena had been so nice to point out for him. Sookie wanted to be back in Lorena's good graces.

That would make her so happy.

"I noticed and there will be consequences I assure you. I can't be free of her soon enough." Bill answered. Sookie turned her gaze towards Bill for a brief moment and marveled at the fact that he would spend time with her at all.

"Let me help you punish her…I have a few things I didn't get to use on you the other night…It will turn her delightfully red and slippery…Sophie-Anne won't mind as long as she still breaths. " Lorena answered with a pleasant smile. Sookie nodded in agreement and shot a questioning look at Bill. She felt almost giddy at the thought of being able to please Lorena and Bill.

"What the hell Sookie? Why are you taking abuse from that bitch?" Jason said. He was standing next to Sookie looking outraged and confused.

"Shush, Jason, Lorena knows what's best I'm sure." Sookie said, gently pushing Jason away. Jason frowned and was about to protest and drag Sookie away when he spotted Luke from the FoTS entering the room.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Jason looked suspiciously at his old fellow.

"Get away from me Stackhouse. Just leave." Luke pushed Jason away and Jason stumbled towards Sookie still standing with Lorena and Bill by the half wall. Luke ripped open his jacket and revealed a bomb. His body was littered with silver shards and wooden splinters.

"BOMB!" Jason screamed and threw himself towards Sookie dragging her down behind the half wall away from Luke. All the vampires reacted in vamp-speed and got down pulling most of the humans down with them in attempt to save themselves and their humans.

Sookie and Jason hit the floor just as the bomb went off. Sookie's hearing and perception was all messed up and she couldn't feel her body.

Slowly sounds and feeling came back to her and she realized that Jason was a deadweight lying on top of her. She tried to get him to wake up and to move but he was unconscious. She moved her hands over his body to check for injuries and couldn't identify any. She gently pushed Jason off herself and despite her own discomfort sat up and put Jason in a secured recovery position before she cast an eye on the carnage of the former quiet welcome home party.

She spotted Lorena and Bill who lay near her as Bill was pushing Lorena of himself. Sookie realized his attention was not on Lorena, but on the window and the shooting outside. Lorena had protected Bill in the blast by covering him with her body. The upper half of Lorena's body, the one part Sookie could see from behind the half wall still standing, was littered with small cuts.

Suddenly Bill's attention went to Lorena and then to Sookie. He grabbed Sookie by the neck.

"Suck the silver out of her body, be quick about it and then give her your blood," he ordered pushing her towards Lorena's neck where a big shard of silver was sticking out.

Sookie felt a big surge of obligation and preparied herself for the gory task. As she started to give in and move towards Lorena with her own power, Bill straightened up looking around the premises. There were cries of agony and blood everywhere and the shooting and yelling outside increased. He turned towards Sookie again and growled.

"Get a move on." He managed to spit out before bloodlust overtook him and vamp-sped out the window.

Sookie pulled the large piece of shard out of Lorena's neck and was just leaning in to start sucking out a piece lodged deep in her shoulder when she felt a cool hand on her left shoulder.

"You don't need to do that…. Her injuries are minor. The silver will push itself out… don't worry. Instead, concern yourself with your brother." Eric was leaning over the half wall with his tall frame and long arms permitting him to reach Sookie even from that distance. He was tilting his head towards the unconscious form of Jason with a strange expression in his eyes. Sookie wasn't following his direction but she did back away from Lorena, her uneasiness in drinking vampire blood winning over her feelings of obligation.

She crawled backwards towards Jason with her eyes fixated on Eric who was surveying the room yelling directions and pulling shards of wood and silver out of his body. Was that concern she had seen in his eyes; concern that was directed at her and her brother? Sookie placed a hand on Jason's leg and was going to take a closer look for injuries when suddenly Lorena sat up screaming. The sound went through Sookie's body like a knife and she almost started a scream-off with the injured vampire. Bill flew in through the window his face covered in blood, he was moving directly towards Sookie with a look of murderous rage on his face.

"YOU WILL FEED HER YOUR BLOOD…NOW!" Bill bellowed inches away from her face. Tiny drops of blood splattering all over her from his angry mouth. Sookie felt a pull towards Lorena that was almost physical. She really needed to help her fast and therefore didn't protest in any way as Bill violently yanked her up towards the still screaming vampire. From her standing position Sookie was now privy to the full extent of Lorena's injuries. She shot a look of surprise towards Eric and her short pause didn't go unnoticed by Bill who sneered at Eric. Lorena's legs were cut off and Sookie's first reaction was anger towards Eric.

"Minor injuries my ass! Why the hell would you say such a thing?" Sookie demanded, she was livid and she could feel the anger ooze off Bill as well.

Eric looked at both Bill and Sookie before scanning the room once more. Stan was moving in their direction with arms full of blood bags.

"A tiny falsehood." He exclaimed with a raised brow and a smirk before turning around a leaving for more damage control. Bill clasped the back of her neck and started to force her down towards Lorena's snapping and screaming mouth. Sookie felt terror for her life pressing through her body and started to resist Bill's manhandling but the feeling of obligation to Lorena and Bill together with a blinding hatred towards Eric almost overpowered her survival instinct. At that moment she recognized something vital. The negative feelings towards Eric and feelings of obligation felt like duct tape on her skin; sticking to her and probably painful to remove but not a part of her own feelings. She pushed with her shields against the feelings and suddenly they disappeared as quickly as they had emerged.

"Let me go! Bill let me the fuck go!" Sookie started to yell. Stan reached them grabbing Bill's arm and pulled them both back and away from Lorena.

"What the hell are you doing Compton? She will kill the human if she gets a hold of her and you know it…" Stan looked pissed and threw a few blood bags down towards the legless vampire. The bags were emptied in seconds.

Bill muttered something Sookie didn't catch and let go of her neck as he received the rest of Stan's blood bags.

"That should last her for the trip to the ambulance. Follow your Maker to Dr. Ludwig's clinic." Stan commanded.

Lorena had gone through at least 8 bags while Bill pulled her up on the stretcher with help from the supe-paramedics. 8 blood bags was enough blood to drain a big healthy man and how many had Stan thrown at the floor for her? Sookie realized that it would have killed her if she had fed Lorena. Suddenly feeling dizzy Sookie tumbled into Stan who was directing the paramedics with the blood swallowing legless vampire and Bill in tow. Stan steadied Sookie on her feet and shifted his focus to her brother.

"Will she survive? And what about her legs?" Sookie whispered with a timid voice. Lorena had presented a gruesome sight. Even though Sookie now knew that all her feelings towards the vampire were a manipulation and that both Bill and Lorena had toyed with her, she still felt bad.

"Yes, she will and the legs will grow out in a year or so." Stan insured her and with small tap on her shoulder redirected her attention on Jason.

Sookie felt her heart drop. Jason was lying in a large puddle of blood seemingly coming from a head wound.

"No!" Sookie sobbed falling to her knees and putting her hand on Jason's cheek which luckily was warm. Stan dropped down beside her and touched her shoulder again.

"He is alive and has a strong pulse….I'll take a closer look at the head wound." At that he leaned over Jason and slowly picked him up and began licking the blood from his head. After a while Sookie detected a tensing in Stan's shoulders and her heart fell.

Was it bad?

Was Jason dying trying to save her?

"What the hell dude? Why are you licking my face?" Jason said with a broken voice. Sookie let out a relieved sob. Jason was alive.

"We thought your head was bleeding…there was so much blood…you took the blast for me…oh my God Jason, if anything had happened to you." Sookie rambled while grabbing Jason's hands staring intently at him.

"When you didn't wake up and there was blood all over your head we assumed your head was bashed in. It was a big explosion and you were very close." Stan explained.

"Lucky, I'm so thick-skulled." Jason said with an apologetic grin.

"I feel a bit foolish…A grown man…err…vampire licking my head." He added shaking his head, and looking sheepish.

"You and me both…You and me both." Stan said with a similar grin helping Jason and Sookie off the floor. Sookie was clinging to Jason. The close call, almost losing the last remaining member of her family, hit her hard and she started to sob again. Together with Bill's now apparent manipulation from the very beginning of their acquaintance it almost overwhelmed her.

Never in a million years would she have thought that, she, Sookie Stackhouse would be just a mindless pawn in some calculating bastard's game. The thought messed with her self-esteem and assuredness and almost brought her to her knees.

"Wow Sis, I'm okay and you are okay. It's going to be alright." Jason assured her grabbing her tightly around her shoulders holding her up while sending Stan a concerned look.

"I think she's in shock…Compton the bastard almost killed her trying to feed her to his Maker just before you woke up." The vampire cowboy explained, as he helped Jason get Sookie into her brother's arms to carry her out. Once securely in Jason's arms, Stan stared into her eyes and listened to her heartbeat. Sookie didn't react and Stan shook his head.

"I think she will be alright with some fluids and some rest. Let's get you two to the hotel." Stan started to direct Jason towards the door. His eyes caught Godric's across the room and he answered the question in his eyes with a short nod.

"You're quite the marks man. Pity it wasn't real bullets. But I must admit green is my new favorite color." Stan stated, hinting at Jason's hit with a paint gun smack in the middle of Steve Newlin's forehead. He and Jason started talking guns and trucks. Stan was leading them out of the house towards waiting cars that would take them to hotel Camilla.

Stan helped Jason put Sookie in the backseat and buckle her up in one of the SUV's ready to go. Sookie didn't react at all in her almost catatonic state; she let her brother and Stan make all the decisions. Stan called to another vampire carrying a slightly wounded human.

"John, is your human going to be alright?"

The vampire nodded and Stan mentioned for him to get into the car with Jason and Sookie. Stan took the driver's seat and drow off on the road to the hotel. He kept up a casual conversation with Jason on the subject of detailing trucks. Jason was feeling a lot better for talking with a fellow truck-head and John the vampire didn't seem too surprised with the topic his human on the other hand looked on with stunned amusement.

Upon arriving at the Hotel Camilla Jason was able to get Sookie out of the car by himself getting her to set her feet down on the ground and taking a tentative step towards the lobby entrance. Three shaky steps later Godric and Eric arrived at the hotel. As the two vampires moved into Sookie's line of sight she felt a jolt to her stomach and was suddenly fully aware of her surroundings. Jason was holding her upright while still talking with Stan about detailing trucks and not really paying attention to her.

"Hmph, Jason! You don't need to hold on so tightly. I'm capable of walking by myself now."

Entering the hotel in some manner of self-respect felt strangely important to her all of a sudden. Bill's betrayal and manipulation fresh in her mind, Sookie felt hugely embarrassed and the urge to hold her head up high to try and salvage some of her dignity. In the lobby, everything was in a state of mangled chaos. As they stood in line for the key to Sookie's room and a room for Jason, Sookie suddenly realized that her room was Bill's room.

Leaning towards Jason Sookie whispered, "No way I hell I'm going to stay in that room with Bill. Do you think I could get another room?" They both cast a doubtful glance around the overfilled lobby. Both Godric and Eric had obviously heard her and were now standing next to them.

"I'm afraid there is no more vacant rooms little one." Godric apologized.

"You could stay in our room. You are welcome to my bed." Eric suggested with a crooked smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Sookie felt blood rising in her cheeks and was about to give Eric a piece of her mind when Jason preempted her.

"Dude, that's just rude. Don't talk to my sister that way." Jason said with obvious distaste on his face.

"If I may…what I'm sure my Child meant was that the two of you can have Eric's room and we will share my room in our suite if you like?" Godric said, sending Eric a stern look. Even though Sookie could see the reprimanding look on Godric's face, there was still underlying love between maker and child that was very obvious to her. A smile escaped her while she accepted their offer on behalf of herself and her brother.

Godric arranged for Sookie's luggage to be brought from Bill's room. Jason's stuff from the truck had somehow found its way to the room as well. Sookie had a suspicion that Stan had something to do with that.

As the siblings settled down in the room Sookie decided to take a bath and that was when she realized that the borrowed white jacket didn't have a speck of dirt on it, not even a wrinkle.

-ESGESGESGESGESGESGESG-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do think of my take on the Stan and Jason dynamic?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is inspired by part of the lyrics from the song 999 by the Swedish band Kent. I think it somehow sums up Godric's state of mind in the time up till he meets the Sun in the series.  
> "Dom 999 saker jag aldrig skulle göra  
> Dom vägs upp av 999 värre saker jag gjort  
> Dom 999 saker jag aldrig skulle göra  
> Dom vägs upp av 999 värre saker jag redan har gjort"  
> Kent  
> Roughly translates into:
> 
> "Those 999 things I would never do  
> They are weighed up by 999 worse things I have done  
> Those 999 things I would never do  
> They are weighed up by 999 worse things I have already done"  
> Kent

Eric's room was a bit bigger than the room Sookie and Bill had shared, so the bed easily fit the Stackhouse siblings.

Jason was watching rodeo on TV with hooded eyes close to falling asleep when Sookie came back from her shower. It had been a long few days for them both and the morning light was creeping in through the window. Sookie went to close the blinds and lock down the room in vampire-day-rest mode. They could really use a day's rest and the lock on the door would also prevent any early evening visitors from the other room in the suite. Not that she suspected Godric of such behavior but Eric on the other hand, you never knew with the Viking.

As they settled in for the day, Sookie felt a sudden urge to go to Bill's room. She recognized it wasn't her own feelings, so a little push by her shields managed to get rid of the impulse. Repulsed, she recalled all the times she had acted on the false feelings and her world started to fray at the edges. As she was about to comment on the fact that she was easily manipulated, Jason beat her to it.

"I'm such a dumb fool...letting the Newlin's sweet talk me…I just felt so lost since Gran died." He confessed looking contrite.

"I'm no better, letting Bill boss me around like a freaking puppet. Here I thought, that I was a strong woman and capable of standing up for myself…." Sookie shook her head.

"If Gran could see us now she would be disappointed I'm sure," she added looking down at her hands.

Jason took her hands and sighed.

"I don't like talking about her… it hurts too much," There were tears in his eyes now and Sookie felt guilty for a moment. If she hadn't had any contact with Bill, Gran would surely be alive today.

But then again, the killer was human and totally crazy so who could tell if he had gone after her anyway? It was not as if Sookie was anywhere near normal and the whole town knew that.

"Maybe we should both agree to do better and try to live up to the values Gran installed in us," she said and added, "We should talk about her even if it hurts. That's the way to keep her alive in our hearts."

"Momma and daddy too?" Jason looked hopeful.

"Yeah, them too," Sookie agreed.

Sookie and Jason talked a little about their respective experiences and Sookie told Jason about Bill's blood-control. Seeing the concern and understanding in his eyes made her feel a bit better.

They had turned down the light and the time between one of them saying something became longer and longer and soon they were both sound asleep.

A few hours later Sookie woke up with a strange feeling. She felt free somehow and light. Actually, she felt more like herself than she'd felt in a very long time. It hit her that her inquisitive or curious nature had been suffering under the influence of Bill's blood. Letting that side of her nature take over Sookie got up and felt compelled to put on the white jacket she wore at the party. The jacket settled down on her shoulders and she made a thorough examination of the garment but could not detect anything special about it except the fact that it was still pristine white and did not have a single wrinkle on it in spite of being exposed to a bombing. The woman's words echoed in her head.

"Well, you were all muddled up and I had this clearing jacket. It was obvious that you needed it. So it was my pleasure. I just hope it's strong enough in itself."

This was obviously a magic object; a jacket of clarification.

Testing, Sookie turned around and looked at the still sleeping Jason and it was like seeing him for real in many years. This Jason was big hearted, insecure and all his promiscuity was an attempt to regain the lost love from their dead parents. It was like seeing his soul; a shining big soft pulsing heart that was very easy to destroy. The image got clearer and purer as she looked on. A rather peculiar thing was that with the jacket on Jason's ears looked somewhat pointy. Sookie frowned and turned around looking at her own reflection in the mirror. She had been prepared to see something unflattering or even scary but apparently it was not meant for self-discovery. It was just plain old Sookie staring back at her through the mirror.

Turning back to look at Jason Sookie wondered if it worked especially well for her as she was a telepath and now had enforced her shields or if it got better with practice. It had certainly not been this clear the night before.

Feeling her curiosity taking over and with only one stray thought to the saying "curiosity killed the cat" she quietly let herself out of the room and moved towards the other bedroom.

To her delight and surprise the door to the bedroom wasn't locked. Pulling the jacket tight around herself she took a deep breath before opening the door as soundless as possible.

The sight that hit her stepping through the door was equally unexpected and the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. A nearly inaudible gasp escaped her.

There in front of her were not only two stunning creatures but they were naked which in no way made any of them look any less appealing.

Godric was lying on his side cradling Eric's head to his chest, his own head bent forward and lips touching the blond strands on top of Eric's head. Eric's upper arm was thrown over Godric's shoulders the hand imbedded in Godric's neck hair with the other arm tugged under his own head. Their legs were tangled together. Every inch of naked skin looked like silk covered steel.

They were luminous, literally glowing in the darkened room.

Stepping closer she could discern a faint smell that left her with no doubt as to what they had been doing prior to falling to sleep. A blush blossomed on her cheeks but it didn't keep her from stepping closer. If anything, it fueled her need to touch. Her telepathy let her know that the two vampires were still dead for the day.

Extending her right arm, she gently feathered her fingers over Eric's cheek and Godric's chest. A sense of calm serenity came over her and she felt a smile spread over her face. Without thinking she climbed into the bed and slipped up behind Godric settling in with her knees tugged into the hollow of his knees and her forehead resting against Eric's hand in Godric's neck hair. Her arm slung over Godric with her hand resting in the nape of Eric's neck. Closing her eyes, she barely registered the thought flickering trough her mind before she fell asleep. "This is where I belong."

A few hours later she blinked awake and suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Her bedmates were awake and both of them were looking at her sitting on opposite sides of her. Eric must have moved before she woke.

She sat up.

Godric was regarding her with what looked like wonder and tenderness. Eric had his usual confident smirk in place. Except when she took a closer look she could have sworn that she detected a bit of surprise as well. They weren't touching her and she had a strange feeling for bereavement at the loss of contact.

"Good evening Little One." Godric was the first one to break the silence. He smiled at her and she reached out and took his hand in hers. She mumbled her own _good evening_. Looking down at their joined hands Godric's smile widened. Sookie had her full attention on Godric and felt more than saw Eric move closer to her and then after what she perceived as a short exchange of some form of hidden communication between the two vampires Eric took her left hand. An involuntary snort escaped her at the mental image of herself as the filling in a vampire sandwich.

Looking up at Godric she saw his brow shoot up in question.

Somewhat embarrassed Sookie blushed a little and shrugged.

"Just noting the weirdness of this situation," she replied lowering her eye just to discover to even more embarrassment that she was stroking their hands with her thumbs.

Taking a deep breath Sookie gathered her thoughts. This was weird but she felt safe and empowered and no amount of probing at her shields could detect any form of external influence. Eric and Godric sat in complete silence and let her process but after a few minutes she felt a light squeeze of her left hand. She looked up at the Viking; he was smiling at her, an unguarded and very beautiful smile that reached his eyes no hint of a smirk or mischievous glint. He lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. She starred into his eyes and sensed the depths of his 1000 years on this planet filled with so much emotion and struggle but also love; a deep and profound love for Godric.

Her heart skipped a beat when he bent forward and kissed her forehead. Just a light brush of his lips and then he sat up again and grabbed her and Godric's joined hands lifting them up. Alternating between looking into his Makers eyes and Sookie's he kissed their hands one knuckle at a time and then their foreheads.

Eric brushed Godric's cheeks with the back of his hand and then he leaned over Sookie and kissed him lightly on his gorgeous lips. Not moving away, he then let the tip of his tongue trace the bottom lip and sucking it in between his own nibbling softly. Eric's fangs had clicked out, but Godric's was still put away.

Sookie's stomach was doing summersaults watching Eric doing what she had wanted to since the party at Godric's house. Both vampires were emitting a low growl as their kiss intensified. She licked her own lips and slowly let go of Godric's hand to permit her hands travel up each vampire and settle in the nape of their necks.

Eric didn't break the kiss as he using vamp-speed, positioned Sookie between Godric's thighs and unbuttoned the first three buttons in her white jacket. It suddenly occurred to her in the middle of it all that the vampires were naked and had been all the time. Dismissing it as unimportant she let her head fall back on Godric's shoulder as Eric began to kiss his way up her naked shoulder and neck. He nibbled his way across her jaw and started to lick the corner of her mouth.

Godric had let Eric take the lead it seemed but suddenly he took over. Sookie felt a jolt of pleasure and warmth as Godric pressed his chest against her back and started to kiss her neck while tangling his hands in Eric's hair effectually pressing her and Eric lips together. His tongue was seeking entrance and she granted it with a little whimper.

Sookie felt an overwhelming urge to feel their naked skin on her own and began to frantically rip at her jacket. Two seconds after Godric had used vamp-speed helped her out of her predicament and they were now skin to skin, the jacket thrown to the floor torn to pieces with the rest of her clothes. The vampires deep and intense growling was fueling the heat building in her core.

Godric had changed their positions and Sookie was now sitting on Eric's lap with her back pressed against his chest. He was kissing and nipping her neck one arm snaked around her torso just under her breasts the other arm reaching over and his hand cupping Godric's left butt-cheek pulling him closer and closer. Sookie felt Eric erection burrowed into her back and Godric's tapping her stomach.

She pulled Godric face to her and started to lick his lip from one corner down the ridge of the full bottom lip over the other corner over the Cupid's bow. As she reached the corner he took over and pressed his tongue into her mouth and started to tongue-fuck her in increasing pace. Eric was now alternating between brushing his hand over her nipples and tweaking them. A moan escaped Sookie the feeling of both vampires' ministrations was fast making her lose control. She could not take much more teasing.

"Please… fuck me, fuck me! Do something…." She whimpered desperately.

Seconds later she felt Godric scrape her neck with a fang and then everything stopped.

Godric vamp-speeded away from the bed looking extremely scared and guilty, a drop of blood trickling down his chin.

"I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry!" The last _sorry_ came out as a strangled whisper as Godric sunk to the floor cradling his face in his hands. Sookie and Eric had frozen in mid movement starring at the ancient vampire.

"I didn't mean to…it was just too much…your presence pushed me…I'm so sorry." He whimpered still hiding his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a brief chapter. No beta I’m afraid so hope it’s readable.  
> As always I own nothing and owe everything.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here a brief chapter. No beta I’m afraid so hope it’s readable.

**SGESGESGESGESGESGESGESGESGE**

A quick look at Eric told her that he was just as alarmed by Godric’s behavior as she was.

Slowly sliding down the bed and nearing the cowering vampire Sookie followed her instincts. She grabbed Eric’s hand on the way and dragged him with her to sit crunched down beside Godric.

Hesitantly both her and Eric reached out their hands and touched the agonizing vampire. Godric flinched at the touch but as soon as Eric opened his arms and whispered;

“Brother and Son!”

Godric flew into his arms and burrowed himself into the larger frame letting out a deep sob.

Eric and Sookie were silent for a while listening to Godric’s muffled sobbing into Eric’s chest. Eric had seized her smaller hand making her feeling part of the moment. As the sobbing gradually subsided Sookie had started to stroke Godric’s hair.

“Please Godric tell us what’s wrong?” She pleaded.

Godric mumbled something into Eric’s shoulder. Sookie couldn’t quite hear buut it was obvious Eric heard perfectly and it didn’t please him at all. Eric gently pushed Godric away by the shoulders looking into his eyes.

“You did not corrupt me and saying so is an insult to me and my Maker” he said in a strong no-bull-shit voice. Godric slumped forward looking even more remorseful at Sookie whispering.

“But…”

“You are not going to hurt and corrupt me. I belong here!” as the spontaneous words escaped her lips she gazed up at Eric and her feeling got even stronger.

But at the same time the absurdity of the situation dawned and sobered her up a bit. She got up from the floor and picked up the white jacket and to no surprise it was tear free. She pulled it on and turned back to the two vampires on the floor. At that moment there was a knock at the suite door.

\----------

This was without a doubt the strangest meeting Sookie had ever witnessed. Not that she had much experience with meetings herself but dipping into people’s heads gave her a lot of insight. It had definitely given her the impression that for the most part people were bored out of their minds.

Hosting the meeting was Nan Flannigan or rather leading the castigating of every single living or undead creature in the room. Sookie was with some dread awaiting her turn. The only humans in the room were Jason and herself. Jason kept trying to whisper something to Stan. Stan ignored him but Sookie suspected Stan heard him perfectly.

“This is not a fucking classroom!” Nan suddenly bellowed towards Jason and Stan. Jason looked offended. Stan elbowed him as he began to speak up, but Jason ignored him.

“Excuse me Ms. Flannigan!” He said and stood up, effectively speeding up Sookie’s heart rate.

“ It seems to me that every single one of the attending people at this meeting either tried to stop things from getting worse, or saved a lot of people. Yeah! Well except maybe for Bill over there”. He said and nodded towards the sour looking war veteran.

Sookie had decided to wear the white jacket again and looking at Jason with his _new_ pointy ears and strong aura. Her heart slowed down a notch.

“I do not care who the little heros were. This is a fucking PR catastrophe and no amount of fairy dust is going to change that”. Nan’s focus shifted from Jason to Sookie and Sookie felt Godric shift in the seat beside her.

“I’m not a fairy.” Jason whispered on a back held breath. Sookie saw the doubt in his eyes as he side looked at Stan.

“Now! Why the hell are you not sitting with your mast… er boyfriend?” The vitriol in Nan’s voice almost etched Sookies inner ear.

Bill had been pushing at her shields since the minute she imagined he woke, but to her great relief it was like being dashed with boiled spaghetti, sticky, cold and unpleasant but weak and flaccid.

“He is not my anything.” Sookie almost surprised herself with the undoubting clearness of her voice.

“And Bill cut it out it won’t work.” And added. “ I’m sitting were my loyalties lies. With the Sheriff of my area and the Sheriff of this one.” Her hand found Godric’s and he squeezed it gently.

Nan threw her hand in the air and went back to her seat.

“This is going down like this…” She began before being interrupted by Godric.

“I’m standing down from all my positions.” Godric gently pulled his hand away from Sookie’s. She felt like crying.

The room fell silent.

Then Eric rose from his chair next to Godric.

“No”

“Yes my child, it’s for the best.”

“But..” As Eric was about protest further Godric raised his hand for silence and Eric sat down looking put in his place, which didn’t suite him at all.

Godric got up and left the meeting without a single glance back. Sookie felt at knot building in her chest. And as the meeting went on and on she couldn’t bring herself to look at anything but her empty hand. Eric suddenly left his chair and came over to sit next to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it carefully before settling their hands on the couch. Feeling a bit better it occurred to her that she hadn’t paid attention to the rest of the meeting. Apparently Stan had been fined and stripped of some responsibilities for one or another reason. Eric was ordered to leave the area and pay what Sookie could only perceive as a hefty fine. Nan called it a contribution to the mainstreaming cause. As for Bill, he weaseled out of any major repercussions by claiming he was there on the orders of The Queen of Louisiana and that his maker had almost total control over him when nearby. Sookie didn’t know whether to vomit at his pathetic demeanor or feel sorry for him, but one look at Eric told her that the whole spiel was a load of bull. It was obvious that Nan did too by the look on her face, but apparently she had an interior motive for letting him of the hook.

Then suddenly the meeting was over and everybody was filing out of the hotel suite.

Eric pulled her under his arm and followed Stan and Jason as they headed towards the bar. She wanted to find Godric but Eric thought it a bad idea. Claiming Godric needed space.

Eric pulled her aside to the little nook next to the bar. Turning her face up towards him he leaned in and tentatively kissed her forehead.

“The maker-child bond is calm. Worry not my Love.”

Sookie’s body felt warm.

“My love.” the words echoed in her head.

They settled down in a booth and Stan ordered some expensive bottled blood for him and Eric and G&T’s for Sookie and Jason, claiming it would be the last time in a very long time he could splurge because of the fine. Eric laughed at him and told him to stop being an ass and suck it up. A pun not gone to waste on Stan, Sookie and surprisingly not on Jason either, judging from the crimson color creeping up his cheeks. Still feeling a bit rattled by the meeting and Godric’s abrupt departing Sookie decided to play a little a long on Jason’s expense to lift the spirits a bit. She leaned over towards Stan and asked.

“So Stan The Cowboy, what are your intentions towards my brother?”

Jason looked mortified and Stan almost choked on his blood. Keeping her questioning eyes on Stan and Jason on the other side of the table she only felt Eric laughing silently beside her.

Stan wiped his mouth and played along.

“ Well, Mam I’m hoping to go for a turn round the village green with this fine young gentleman, if I get the permission from his kin”. It almost sounded like something Bill would say but in this case Sookie found no falseness in his voice even though it was a joke.

The waiter came to Jason’s rescue handing out the drinks.

They sat in silence for a while.

Sookie’s jacket felt itchy and her shields began to act weird.

“We need to go.” She whispered leaning towards Eric.

Eric abruptly rose pulling her up with him saying; “We are leaving”.

Stan and Jason nodded in understanding. Jason took Sookies hand and squished it gently and sat back in his chair looking at Stan.

Eric pulled her close and they left the bar at vamp speed.

Looking round the suite Sookies eyes lingered on the bed in Eric and Godric’s room, there were no sign of Godric. Bending over stomach knots hit her hard and sweat broke out sending instant rivers down her back. Her shields were in havoc making her dizzy and nauseous. A large hand rested on her back and Eric guide her towards the bed. Feeling the nausea grow she pushed past Eric and ended hunched down over the toilet hauling out her last meal and the G&T.

The hand on her back and the cold cloth on her forehead were extremely annoying bordering on painful.

“Get away from me.” She rasped.

Eric’s hands left her body and a brief relief washed over her.

“You are losing to Bill, fight it.” Eric’s voice was gentle but insistent repeating it over and over.

Fighting whit hate and bile Sookie’s body contorted into an agonizing bow on the tile floor. She knew with her mind this was manipulation. Her free will was slipping away. Pushing with all her might to get her shields back up her body started to shut down and she was slowly loosing.

“Give me your blood or kill me now!” She bellowed almost ripping her throat out. 

Everything went black.

**SGESGESGESGESGESGESGESGESGE**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it? Comments are gold :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, sorry!

ESGESGESGESGESGESGESGESG

Red, soft, safe.

Letting her mind reach out she only felt red, soft, safe and someone else.

Not alone.

Sookie slowly opened her eyes and tried to make sense of the blue wall in front of her. Squinting didn’t seem to help. Then her eyes registered a button. She was staring into a shirt. She was lying down and her body ached all over, but she felt safe. It took a moment for her to piece it all together.

Eric’s shirt by all accounts she decided. They were lying on their sides front to front.

“I’m back.” She croaked, her vocal cords very tender. She tilted her head upwards to meet Eric’s questioning eyes.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes.” She moved up a bit so Eric’s face came more into focus and she didn’t need to crane her neck.

“You didn’t kill me?” Sookie stated blank faced. A smile tucked at his lips. 

“Any regrets?” Eric asked and Sookie shook her head before narrowing her eyes at him. His lips hadn’t moved.

“So this is interesting. You can “hear” me.” Again without moving his lips.

“Yes.” She thought back at him with all her force.

He quirked a brow at her and the smile finally broke through and spread on his lips.

“You don’t have to yell.”

“Sorry.” She sheepishly said out loud. Eric put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a soft hug.

“I could never kill you… well except for…” He trailed of.

Sookie immediately understood what he meant.

“I would be a terrible vampire.” She said.

“I disagree”. He responded, which made her smile.

“I wouldn’t feel right without a tan and I rather be alive than undead… and Y’all always killing.” This was a strange conversation, but Sookie found herself enjoying it. Eric was looking at her with total openness.

“You have killed a man.” Eric stated the obvious.

“But that was for self-defense not lunch!” She countered.

“You would adapt like we all do. Trade the sun for the moon and stars. I did and Godric did, and we both loved our daily activities.” Sookie suddenly wanted to ask all manner of questions about Eric’s and Godric’s daily activities as he called it. But keeping up the light banter she replied.

“Uh hu! Not me I want them all.” Which made the corners of Eric’s mouth go up.

“Greedy…. I like that.”

“Yeah, I am”. She confessed and felt strangely proud of being greedy a thing her Gran would most definitely frown upon.

“I love it. You have the right temperament for a vampire.” Eric chuckled.

“I used to think you had no sense of humor.” He went on.

“I used to think you were of cold hard stone and empty inside.” She countered.

“And now?”

“You are a big faker, you are deep , you feel, there is love in you.” She answered.

“Only for Sookie.” Eric admitted and brushed a finger over her lips.

Resting her head against his chest something nibbled at her outer shields, something familiar in a way.

“I think, I can feel Godric? It feels like a low hum in the back of my head. Like a knowledge of his existence. Is that normal for… how much blood did I drink, are you sure I’m not turning into a vampire?” She inquired suddenly serious.

Before answering Eric pulled them both up into a sitting position side by side, her feet dangling over the edge of the bed, his resting on the floor.

“No! Pam would feel Godric through me if I open the bond. But this….. no not normal. And you only had very little of my blood.” He answered and mimicked a very small amount between his thumb and index finger.

“Though normal don’t really apply to this.” He said mentioning between them.

“And I would stake my considerable fortune on the bet that you are not turning”.

“And the talking with our minds?” She pursued with her mind. She could not read his thoughts, she realized. It was more like normal conversation where you could choose what the recipient heard.

Eric shrugged and shook his head.

“I do not know. I can do it with Godric when he allows it, when the bond is not subdued like now. Between Pam and I that was never a possibility.”

This made Sookie pause. Apparently all Child-Maker bonds were different and what she was experiencing with Eric was similar in some ways and in some ways not. And she only had very little of his blood, according to Eric. Not like the copious amounts she had of Bill’s.

“I can’t read your mind.” She blurted letting the relief of the matter flow through her. Eric caressed her cheek and look into her eyes.

“A Shame! I have many interesting thoughts.” He said and raised a brow making her almost blush.

She was still wearing the white jacket, but it actually looked a bit dirty and crumpled. Maybe it had lost its magic? She jumped of the bed and started to look around for a change of clothes before recognizing her fault. She wasn’t staying in this room it had just felt so natural and right being in here. 

Sookie thought for a moment that the whole night had almost passed with all that had happened but glancing over at the bedside clock-radio she realized that it had only been an hour and a half since the meeting ended.

At that moment there was a knock at the suit door

Eric went to answer the door. Like Sookie he already knew who it was.

“Godric?” Why are you knocking, this is your room? “Sookie said from behind Eric. Eric stood back, letting Godric in.

“Didn’t want to intrude….” Godric offered as he walked in and looked around as if seeing the suit for the first time.

Eric’s brows went up in question and Sookie felt the same. Eric closed the door and turned towards Godric.

“I transferred all my duties till Isobel, she will make and excellent Sheriff.” Godric went to stand by the window looking at the night lights of his former area. 

“It was quite a relief actually.” He ventured shrugging his shoulders.

Turning around looking between Sookie and Eric he opened his arms. Eric and Sookie immediately went over and into his arms. Sookie again had the strangest homie feeling. 

It was a brief encounter, as Godric seemed to regret the closeness pulling back and turning towards the window once again. With her new connection to Eric Sookie discovered that something surprising escaped the muted bond between Maker and Child. With her minds ear she very clearly heard an “Oh!” from Eric. 

“You had Eric’s blood.” Godric stated.

Sookie nodded with a somber look and of course Godric picked up on that with his vampire senses or maybe he saw it reflected in the darkened window?

“You are, as I suspected conflicted about it. Why then did you do it?” With the last words Godric turned to look pointedly at Eric, who took an unnecessary breath and looked reprimanded.

Thinking she would nip the misunderstanding in the butt and remembering what Godric had told her earlier about his abilities and Bill’s blood in her, Sookie spoke up.

“Eric didn’t do anything, I didn’t ask him to. Read my blood please.” She went over to Godric and took his hands in hers and caught his eyes.

“Is Bill’s blood still strong in me and is it still a dark influence?” She pleaded.

Godric went rigid for a moment before leaning forward lowering his eyelids. Everything went quiet inside Sookie as she held her breath.

After a moment Godric straightened up and a soft look spread on his face.

“Oh! Little one. I’m so sorry you had to endure such a gruesome attempt at blood control.” His eyes were brimming red.

“I do not resent having Eric’s blood. Maybe I resent the reason why I had to do it there and then, but it was either that at the moment or cave to Bill’s bidding. I fought with all I had, but I was losing big time.” Sookie shrugged apologetic.

Silence filled the room.

“I sorry, if I somehow pushed Eric into violate some kind of codex.” She trailed of turning away from the two vampires taking Godric’s place in front of the window. She suddenly felt heartbroken at the thought of being an inconvenience or a problem for the two beings that was quickly becoming the most important fixtures in her life.

She sensed at silent conversation between Maker and Child behind her and suddenly a reassuring feeling spread through her bond with Eric. He stepped up behind her encircling her in a comfortable hug resting his chin on the crown of her head.

Godric stepped up beside her and took her left hand.

“Nothing you did Little One was wrong and luckily the power of Bill’s blood is weakened considerably and dwindling as we speak.” Godric reassured her with a gentle voice.

“I thought I had it under control. I could easily push his attempts at manipulation away under the meeting. I don’t understand what changed.” Sookie said with a defeated sigh.

Godric tugged her and Eric over to sit on the couch.

“He must have had help.” Eric said and Godric nodded. Sookie looked at them both thinking how that could be, who could help Bill with Blood Control? 

“How?”

“Witches are my best guess. And Bill getting out of the meeting scot-free… makes me wonder.” Eric answered. Godric nodded again moving closer to Sookie and Eric.

“Could he do it again?” She felt the dread of that scenario creeping up on her, bile beginning to pool in her mouth. Sensing it Eric pushed reassurance toward her and put an arm over her shoulders.

“No, I don’t think so, but we need to assess what we are dealing with.” Godric stated and went on.

“You had a great amount of Bill’s blood, yes?”

Sookie bobbed her head in agreement. Eric of course had sourced out the deal with Godric’s new ability to sense vampire blood’s intentions in humans. He didn’t look surprised. But Godric was rather surprised at the small amount of blood Sookie had ingested from Eric. Eric described it as “only a Thimble of blood” with a wry grin. Godric thought it best that Sookie take just a Thimble more of Eric’s blood and she to her own astonishment didn’t object.

Eric tore his wrist open and as she pulled it up to her lips. Godric got up from the couch abruptly and went back to the window. She followed him with her eyes as she drank. The wound soon closed up and she licked her lips. Eric was quietly regarding Godric with an examining look as he put his arm around Sookie.

So the whole blood exchange wasn’t always linked to something sexual or violence, Sookie mused. That revelation somehow made her feel calm and secure.

Looking down at her cloths the state of her jacket caught her eye once more and it felt wrong and dirty. Maybe the jacket was compromised in some way? Maybe it was being used against her?

“Change of clothes.” She offered as way of explanation as she got up and went out of the room and into Jason’s room leaving the two ancient vampires behind.

Picking up her suitcase and placing it on the bed it occurred to her that when this was packed up on Hummingbird Lane the world was so very different. She chose the checkered pink dress and combed her hair back but kept it loose in a hairband. Feeling a lot better she started to stretch out all the kinks in her limbs. Her body had really taken a pounding the last twenty-four hours, but the blood helped and somehow getting the jacket off her body felt like a relief.

Godric appeared at the door and looking almost timid but his eyes was dilated. She guessed he’d been watching her for a while and liked what he saw. 

She waved him in and sitting down on the bed she patted it in invitation. Godric sat down a bit away from her. She shuffled closer and took his hand.

“I feel you in my mind.” She said to him with her mind trying, it out. Did he “hear?”

Godric’s eyes widened.

“So it seems we can do this too.” Sookie smiled with pure happiness at the ancient vampire.

“This is highly uncommon.” Godric thought back turning toward her with an uncertain twitch of the mouth that slowly turned into a small smile.

“We have some kind of bond that definitely has nothing to do with a blood bond.” He ventured on out loud. Sookie contemplated this new information and a question slowly formed in her head.

“Dos this in any way, have anything to do with the fact that I have been seeing Jason with pointy fairylike ears as of lately?” She felt a bit foolish for essentially asking if fairies existed and if she and Jason by any chance was some kind of fairies.

Godric’s brows went up and she observed him repressing the urge to form an O with his lips.

“Of course!” He said and Sookie suspected that if he was not a vampire he would have slapped himself on the forehead for being so stupid. The thought elicited a small chuckle she could not repress.

Godric now smiling leaned forward and inhaled deeply near her neck thus making her skin break out in littles goosebumps.

“Of course.” He repeated as he pulled back and looked in her eyes with what she could only interpret as a form of love. Sookie’s heart thumped harder in her chest and at that moment the urge to lean forward and kiss the ancient vampire in front of her was so strong that she could not resist. 

Godric didn’t move as she tentatively brushed her lips over his and then pressed their mouths softly together in a sweet kiss. Godric arms came round her before the kiss ended and hugged her tight exhaling a longtime retained breath and relaxed into her body. Her hands found Godric’s and filled the emptiness and for a moment she was sure the word “home” sneaked through the connection. 

Godric pulled away first with an odd expression on his face that Sookie couldn’t really interpret. She soon forgot about it as Eric appeared at the door all dressed in black with two bottles of True Blood. Godric jumped off the bed and went towards him but didn’t take the bottle. He stood in front of Eric’s much bigger form and laid his hands on his chest.

“This, this is truly an amazing time my Child. Come and say hallo to fairy Sookie.” The humor in his voice felt off to Sookie and his changing moods and demeanor was beginning to worry her. Godric stepped back and Eric came over and sat next to her. She patted the bed once more in invite to Godric. He reluctantly followed suit and sat down. 

“So a fairy! A fucking fairy!” Sookie exclaimed finally letting the unveiling of her origin sink in. 

Eric bent over and smelled her.

Pulling back he nodded with a smile.

“This night is certainly a night filled with surprises.”

Sookie agreed whole heartedly to that point.

“So our connection has something to do with my alleged fairy heritage?” She asked her eyes moving for one ancient vampire to the other. 

“Yes, or rather our fairy heritage.” Godric answered and went on to explain that Eric and he both had been a quarter Fairy.

“There is something called the Fairy bond. But as with all things Fairy the knowledge about what makes it form is a bit ambiguous. It’s not like a vampire Blood Bond were a blood exchange has to take place three times.” Eric supplemented.

“All we know from the old Sagas is that a bond forms when two compatible fairies meet.” Godric shrugged his shoulders frustrated with the limited knowledge at something that were affecting them all.

“The connection between the two of you is very obvious and our connection must be some kind of inferred effect.” Godric went on. That explanation didn’t sit well with Sookie as she felt that the connection with Godric was just as strong, albite different than the one she had whit Eric. 

Just as she was about to protest Godric once more got up from the bed. This time plainly distressed.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” He said and left the suite in vamp speed. Leaving Eric and Sookie stunned for a moment.

Eric rushed out the door to look for Godric with Sookie hot on his heels. They started to search the Hotel and bumped into Jason and Stan in the bar. Jason was a tiny bit intoxicated but soon sobered up offering to help look. Stan and he went off to search the basement and the two bottom floors.

Sookie and Eric took the four upper floors. Dawn was coming and Godric was nowhere to be found. Eric’s worry seeped through the bond making Sookie even more anxious. As they reached the top floor Stan called Eric’s mobile to say that John the vampire the one that had been in the car back from Godric’s house had seen Godric heading for the roof.

Eric vamp-speeded ahead leaving Sookie to run at human speed in what almost felt like panic. 

Slamming the door back Sookie instantly saw Godric standing at the edge of the roof, with a crying Eric at his feet. Her heart stopped despite of her resent panic run. As Godric’s intentions dawned on her she realized that neither Maker or Child acknowledged her presences. They were in their own bubble in which she was only feeling the pain seeping out.

“Two thousand years is enough.” Godric said.

“I can't accept this, it's insanity.” Eric pleaded.

“Our existence is insanity. We don't belong here.” Godric went on sounding desperate. 

“But we are here.” Eric said and Sookie could feel his disbelieve and frankly she too was shocked at the turn of events. 

“It's not right. We're not right.” Godric went on. 

Sookie could not stand back watching anymore. Her heart was breaking.

“What about me, am I wrong as well? Being a supernatural and all?” Sookie asked with brimming eyes.

Godric’s eyes flew towards her in surprise. Her presence and her words somehow pushing at his resolve.

“I will keep you alive by force.” Eric stated with conviction.

“Even if you could, why would you be so cruel?” Godric answered but doubt had crept in his eyes and Sookie felt a little flake of hope build inside her.

“I need you Godric, you make me feel safe and because of you and Eric I don’t feel like a freak for the first time in my life.” She confessed, tears now running freely down her cheeks. “Please stay with us, we need you to be whole.” As she said the last part the words not only rang truth in her ears but apparently in Eric’s as well. He got up from the ground and went over to take her hand.

Godric looked to and from Eric and Sookie, the uncertainty plain and obvious on his face.

“But I want to eat you, devourer you, crawl inside you and never come out, how can that in anyway be safe for you?” Bloody tears now streamed down Godric’s cheeks.

“I do not want to hurt you. The very thought of something happening to you makes me want to tear the world apart.”

Sookie felt her cheeks burn and her heart start on a joyful flutter. Eying Eric she saw him trying to suppress a surprised happy laugh and not succeed completely as a strangled noise escaped him. Eric’s struggles were contagious and she felt the corners of her mouth tug upwards and soon Eric and she were laughing out loud.

Godric looked surprised and after a while a bit insulted as Eric continued to chuckle. Sookie had managed to compose herself. Godric’s inner conflict was no laughing matter even if it was obvious for Eric and her that Godric was victim of an infliction that was quit common. It surprised Sookie that Godric obviously didn’t have any experience with it. Sookie let go of Eric’s hands and ventured the distance between her and Godric in slow a deliberate steps as if dealing with a frightened animal. Putting her hand forward in a please-take-my-hands kind of gesture Sookie wanted to reassure him. Godric, to her relief took her hands but didn’t look her in the eyes.

“I think, I’m in love with you too.” She said in a hushed tone. Sookie had never said that to anyone before but as she said it the feeling got even stronger and she knew it to be real and true. Godric finally looked at her with a kind of disbelieving wonder. She felt more than saw Eric joining them letting his large form embrace their little trio.

“Brother, son, child, you are in love.” Eric whispered into Godric’s ear.

“You told me once that the feelings I had for you would fade and that it could not be that kind of love because it didn’t exist.” He brushed his lips over the top of Sookie’s head a wry smile formed on his mouth. “And now look at what you have gotten yourself into.”

Godric let go of Sookie’s hands to wipe his eyes. He looked towards the sky and then back at Sookie. She held her breath.

“Let’s get inside before the sun rises.” His voice was low but firm. 

  
ESGESGESGESGESGESGESGESG

The sun was setting and she would soon be joined by her mates. Sookie looked out the window as she watered the thriving chili plants.

Their garden was beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little fix-it?  
> Comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
